To Find The Truth
by Jinxeshisu
Summary: Jinxeshisu, a Nobody of Organization XIII, is determined to know the truth behind her. She wants to discover the truth about everything, even if it means leaving the Organization for good and being labeled as a traitor... can she discover the truth?
1. Chapter 1

_The door has opened..._

_Can't you see it?_

_It's time..._

_

* * *

  
_

I think I rememeber bits and pieces of things, but not much. I'm always left sitting here alone, stuck in this bright room. The walls are white, and they like to make sure I'm stuck here, to make sure I'm not leaving here anytime soon. I want to find some way to paint these walls black, 'cause then they would match my heart... actually, we don't have hearts. We're Nobodies... working on Kingdom Hearts so that we can have a heart again. Is there any point in trying to become a Somebody again? Everyone I talk to in this place seems to think so. It's really retarded in my mind. I'm fine with who I am, because I can still feel things. I have attachments to certain members of this Organization, and if I told anyone, they would think I'm weird... and then I would probably be sent to Vexen for experiments. Ugh, that guy gives me the creeps. I see no point in him, although he's a mad scientist in my opinion. Who cares about lame experiments? I swear that I'm probably one of them without realizing it. Ugh, lame!

I paused my brain from ranting for a while as I stood up, looking at the white walls. Yeah, they still need to be painted black. I'm sick of white... although my hair is a combination of black and white... I really don't much care for it. All of this place is white. No matter where I walk, or where I go, there is white. It's too bright for my lime green eyes, so I'll continue to wear my hood over my head, the shadows of it hiding the brightness. My mind likes to wander a lot, thinking of random things... so I wouldn't be surprised if this thinking I do gets me into serious trouble with Xemnas. Sighing, I walked out of my room with my hood flipped over my head and I glanced down the empty corridors of the Castle That Never Was. Tch. This castle is located in The World That Never Was... I really can't wait to go to Castle Oblivion.... but back on topic. Why should anyone be wandering around? Quietly, as always, I walked down the same corridor, pausing when I reached the end as I heard voices. Sounds like the Riku replica has been out and about again. I watched him turn to face me, the heartless symbol on his chest, amongst his dark outfit. His silver hair stood out against his white skin, his cerulean eyes staring into the darkness of my face, searching for mine.

"Look who came out to play." I muttered, being sarcastic. It was never any different when we ran into each other.

"I should say the same about you, Nobody." He growled. I shrugged.

"At least I have memories, Riku." I hissed. We never stopped arguing, and that was mainly because we got off to a bad start. I don't think either one of us even thought about trying to change things so there was a constant cold atmosphere around us when we were in the same room together.

"Soon enough, I will have them, too!" He snapped. I shrugged again.

"Sure, whatever you say. Catch ya later, replica." I smirked, walking by him. I didn't need to continue our conversation. The thing about this replica was that Vexen had created him from data on the real Riku. I honestly think that he is hurt by the fact that he's not the real Riku, just an imitation. I feel bad for him, but then again... I'm not supposed to feel at all.

I continued walking on, my mind wandering as I looked around. It was unusually quiet today, so I decided to check up with Saix on whether there were new missions available. Oh, right. I forgot to mention that Saix is in control of dishing out missions to the Nobodies of this place. I guess it's alright, though. I prefer doing missions so I don't get bored with being stuck inside all day.

"Yo, Saix. Are there any missions available today?" I asked him as I walked over. This room, the Gray Area, at least had places to sit. And there was a moogle in the corner of the room, wearing an Organzation coat, who gave us stuff we needed for missions. It was pretty cool. If we needed something, we got it, as long as we did a good job on our missions. We were even awarded ranks here in the Organization.

"Hmmm.. I believe there might be a few that you can attempt to finish.... Jinxeshisu." He said my name after a pause. Tch. I know he doesn't approve of me being the 15th member of this Organization, but at least I'm doing my fair share. Oh right, there was originally thirteen members of this Organization, hence the name Organization XIII... but then Xion showed up, being the 14th member. Not too long after that, I was found and brought here. They took me in and I became the 15th member of this Organization.

"Well, is there or isn't there? I'd like to know. This Castle is such a drag." I asked him, a more serious tone to my voice. I hated when he did this to me. I watched his gold eyes stare into mine and I made sure I held my ground. I didn't move, nor did I blink. My lime green eyes kept focused on his gold ones as he stared down at me, but I just glared.

"Yes. Or. No?" I asked him, showing him that I wasn't afraid of him, even if he was second-in-command.

"Yes. You can do recon in a new world or you can go kill Heartless threats. Pick one. You're wasting my time." Saix growled. I looked at the ground.

"Hmmm... let's see. Which one should I do? Recon is more Demyx's thing, but if I'm tired, I'll do it. Considering that I have energy, I'll take the Heartless missions. Whatcha got for me?" I asked him. Saix paused for a moment.

"You can go to Halloween Town or Wonderland. Take your pick." He told me. I paused for a moment.

"Looks like I'll take Halloween Town." I told him, summoning a portal.

"Don't come back until it's completed." Saix quickly informed me. I saluted him in a cocky manner and stepped into the portal.

* * *

Halloween Town. A "cheerful" little world. Yeah, that was sarcasm. God, I need to get out more. This world is pretty dark. I think I could deal with coming here more often. Suits me nicely, and would ya look at that? I don't got to paint a damn thing black. I laughed to myself and walked down one of the pathways. Entering the town square, I watched a Heartless pop out in front of me.

"Already?" I asked it. It stood there, staring at me.

"Sorry, buddy. I don't got a heart for you to steal." I told him, outstretching my arm and closing my eyes. This would be over quickly, and then it was back to the world of white walls that blinded me. My hood still over my face, I let out a small sigh as I heard a noise come from behind me. Quickly, I felt my Keyblade appear in my hand and in one quick motion, I swung at the Heartless. It disappeared and I watched a heart float into the sky and disappear.

"Done, done and done." I muttered, hearing the noise again. Spinning around quickly, I hit the thing behind me. I watched a kid in red fly back into the wall.

"What the hell?" I blurted out, staring at the kid. He was in a devil costume. I noticed two other kids with him. A girl dressed in a purple witch costume and another boy dressed in a skeleton costume. The three of them were wearing masks.

"What's your problem?" The girl snapped at me. I stared at her, my face hidden inside the darkness of my hood.

"Next time, don't stand behind me. I'm not in the mood to take out kids." I snapped back at her. She glared at me from behind her mask as the devil kid continued to lay on the ground.

"You shouldn't go around hitting things!" She snapped at me again. I hated children. Their attitude needed a serious adjustment.

"Oh, shut the hell up, kid. I don't got time for you or your friends." I told her, a rather nasty tone to my voice. The skeleton kid ran up, swinging his leg forward. Glaring, I grabbed his leg and shoved him backwards.

"Go pick on someone your own size, Skully." I growled, holding my Keyblade by my side.

"You're one to talk. You're hitting us!" He snarled. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't you guys have trick-or-treating to attend to?" I asked them, being a smart ass. I was sick of this world already. I watched the devil kid sit up and look at me.

"Why are you going around hitting people with a giant key?" He asked me, standing up. He was swaying a bit. I must've hit him pretty hard.

"Sorry, kid. I thought you were one of the things I'm after here." I told him, looking around. A tiny sound caught my attention as I smacked the pumpkin thrown at me, watching it explode a few feet from me. I glared at the girl, clearly showing signs that she threw it at me.

"Y'know, I'll hit you next, kid!" I snapped at her. She stared at me until I heard a loud clicking sound behind me. I watched the three of them cower and I turned around to see a large Heartless standing there. Glaring, I stood in front of the kids, Keyblade in hand as I protected them.

"I don't think so, buddy. You're not getting their hearts!" I shouted at it. It was a large gargoyle type of thing.

"What is that thing?" I heard the girl ask. I didn't glance back at her.

"It's called a Heartless. It's after you and your friends because you three possess a heart. My job is to destroy these things, to prevent that from happening." I told her as it moved closer, hovering around us. Continuing to stand in front of the kids, I grabbed a pumpkin off the ground and whipped it at the creature. I watched it stumble back in the air, and I took my shot. Quickly, I swung at the Heartless, knocking it back more. Glancing back at the trio, I noticed little Heartless moving towards them.

"Oh shit." I muttered, hitting the large Heartless into the ground. Quickly, I summoned a portal and appeared in front of the trio, smashing the little Heartless to pieces, releasing hearts into the air. Standing there, Keyblade in hand once more, I watched the large Heartless get up.

"Why are you helping us?" The skeleton kid asked me. Ignoring him, I ran at the large Heartless and jumped into the air, smashing my Keyblade down on its head.

"Just give up already!" I shouted at it, flipping backwards and launching myself off a wall, going right through the Heartless. Landing on my feet, I turned around to watch it disappear and a large heart float into the air, disappearing in the darkness.

"Heh, that was easy. I glanced around. Not a Heartless in sight. The trio ran over to me, just as I summoned a portal and walked through it. They never even got a chance to thank me as I walked out into the brightness of the castle. As I entered the Grey Room, I noticed that it was empty again. I guess no one was back. Noticing Saix, I walked over to him.

"Mission complete. I'll come back and check in with you later." I glanced down at my arm. I had gashed it open when I was defending the kids. Saix stared at me.

"Did you eliminate ALL of the Heartless threat?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"Yes. I annihilated the Heartless threats, protected the kids from losing their hearts, and killed some large gargoyle thing. My mission is done." I told him, rather annoyed. For once, would it kill someone to care that I'd injured myself? Oh, that's right. Without a heart, how could they care? Pfft, whatever. I started walking away.

"You protected children?" He asked me. I stopped walking, standing still for a moment.

"Yeah, I protected three kids from losing their hearts. Is that a problem?" I asked him. He continued to stare at me.

"You are not to associate with the townsfolk. You know that." He told me, strictly.

"Yeah, well... what the hell do you expect me to do, Saix? They were surrounded by Heartless. My mission was to eliminate the Heartless threat. That's exactly what I did. Sorry that I was seen. It's not like they'll even remember me if I go back there." I told him, walking towards the exit.

"Don't do it again." He informed me. I raised my hand in the air, mentally reminding myself never to tell him I was associating with the townsfolk again.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed, and it continued with the same old thing. Go to a new world, do recon, kill Heartless, come back home, sleep and get up the next day to repeat it all over again. I began to wonder why I even agreed to come to this place. Well, not really. It was better than being alone in the darkness where I'd be stuck for god knows how long.

"What a bore." I muttered, walking along the halls like I always did. I could probably walk this hall with my eyes closed now. Sighing, I flipped my hood over my head. My eyes were starting to burn.

"You would be bored, wouldn't you?" A voice came from behind me. I spun around to find the fiery red head standing there looking at me. I smiled when I saw him. It had been a while since I had seen him.

"Well, look who's finally returned." I grinned as I watched him walk towards me. He couldn't see my face, but if he could, he would notice my eyes light up as I stared at him. He was one of the few who made me feel like I had a heart.

"Yeah, it's a miracle to see that you're still standing in one piece." He laughed. I looked up at him, nodding my head.

"Yeah, missions are getting ridiculously boring lately. Saix needs to come up with some new excitement." I told him.

"I agree with you on that one." He told me, looking down the hallway. Something about him made me think that I might have know him before I became an empty shell.

"Axel... do you remember anything from before this?" I asked him, looking at the ground. I'd give anything to remember who I was when I had a heart.

"Yeah, but I haven't changed much since then." He told me, his voice sounding pretty serious. I didn't know if asking him something like that would upset him, but I just wanted to know.

"Does anyone in the Organization remember anything about who they were before they became this way?" I asked him. He wasn't looking at me now.

"I believe they do. Roxas and Xion don't... and by the sounds of it, neither do you." He told me, still with a serious tone to his voice.

"I just... want to remember." I told him, turning my back to him. I started walking away, a sad feeling taking over me.

"Jinx..." I heard him call after me. I didn't stop walking.

"I'm sorry, Axel." I muttered, turning the corner. It was silent again. I don't know why I asked him that, but part of me always wanted to know if anyone remembered who they were. I'd give anything to know, absolutely anything.

* * *

I stopped doing missions for a while. I went from world to world, trying to see if I could find pieces of who I was. It was a new determination. I'd been with the Organization for so long, and it was killing me. I had done research on everyone else, knowing all there was to know about them... but there was no information about me. I wondered if anyone knew anything about who I was. I couldn't piece anything together. It was getting to be a bother, controlling my mind lately. The last world I went to was an island, and it was beautiful. The waves crashing on the beach, I watched birds fly up above the trees. The sound of a waterfall in the distance, and a tiny little island with a tree. I started walking towards it, kicking at the sand beneath my boots.

"I just want to know. I want to remember." I found myself speaking out loud again.

"Remember what, Nobody?" I heard a voice behind me speak. I turned around, a glare in my eyes.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped, noticing the figure with silver hair. He was taller than me, and he was wearing a blind fold. The thing that struck me was the Organization cloak he was wearing.

"Isn't that what you are? A Nobody? A hollow shell with no memories from her past?" He asked me. I glared at him.

"What the hell would you know? You don't even know me!" I snapped again. He took a step towards me. On instinct, I put my hand out and my Keyblade appeared. I placed it in front of me, a defensive stance now visible.

"A Keyblade, huh?" He asked, staring at me. He had stopped moving closer to me, just standing there. I knew he was staring at the Keyblade.

"Yes, and I won't hesitate to fight you if you come any closer." I told him, rudely. He grinned, and took another step. In one quick movement, I swung at him but felt something hit my chest as I flew backwards into a tree.

"Ugh..." I groaned, shaking my head. I looked at him and to my surprise, he was just standing there, his own Keyblade visible in his hand.

"W-who are you?" He asked me. I stared up at him, realizing that when I hit the tree, my hood had fallen down.

"Why do you care who I am?!" I snapped, standing up and holding my Keyblade tightly in my hand.

"Why do you look like... her?" He asked me. Could I be someone he recognized? I began to wonder.

"Who is this _her_?" I asked him. Curiousity was getting the best of me.

"This girl... that I used to know." He told me. He was confused, or in shock.

"You used to know someone who looks like me? What was her name?" I asked him. I had to know now.

"Her name was... Jine. She was... someone I truly cared about." He told me.

"Jine?" I asked him, the name sounding familiar to me.

"Who are you?" He asked me, stepping towards me.

"My name... is Jinx." I told him.

"Just Jinx?" He asked me. I backed up, glaring.

"My full name is Jinxeshisu." I glared. I watched his Keyblade disappear.

"It can't be..." He muttered, pulling his blindfold off his eyes. I went wide eyed when I saw his cerulean eyes, and I froze.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Riku." He whispered, staring at me. I backed away from him.

"Why are you staring at me like that? No, why are you dressed as one of us?!" I snapped at him. I was starting to feel something... fear. This guy, Riku, was making me feel something.

"Don't go... please." He asked me, his voice soft. I glared at him.

"Just stay where you are!" I demanded, my voice shaking.

"You're showing fear... you've got nothing to be afraid of, Jinx." He told me as if he was reassuring me.

"Get away from me. Just... stop it!!" I screamed at him. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, and then suddenly I was pulled backwards. It went by in slow motion.

"No! Wait! Jine!!" I heard the boy shout as I was enclosed in darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find that I was in my room back at the castle. I sat up, looking around my room to find Axel leaning against my wall.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked me, his eyes closed.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You've been avoiding missions. Saix is starting to wonder what you're up to." He informed me. I stared at him, standing up.

"Axel... what happened? Where is Riku?" I asked him.

"Jinx, what the hell are you thinking?" He asked me, his eyes still closed.  
"Axel... answer me." I told him.

"If that guy would've killed you... I would've..." I didn't let him finish. I had my arms around him instantly, hugging him. My face buried in his chest, I kept it there so he couldn't see I was upset. I felt him shift and look down at me.

"Jinx..." He whispered, pushing me away.

"I'm sorry..." I told him. Since I met Riku, I had begun to feel things. I felt Axel put his arms around me and hold me against him.

"Just... be more careful." He told me. I looked up at him, nodding my head.

"I will." I told him, smiling. It was nice to know that he cared, but it would kill me if I was the reason he got hurt. I wouldn't let that happen to Axel. I refused. I moved away from him and stood there for a moment.

"What's the matter?" He asked me after I was silent for quite a while.

"Axel... is it possible that if you meet someone who claims that they've known you... that you could start to develop feelings... like a heart?" I asked him. Axel looked at me.

"It might be possible. Did Riku make you feel that way?" He asked me, his green eyes staring into me.

"Yes. He made me show fear." I whispered. Axel scratched his head.

"Oh man. This could also be a bad thing. If the others find out that you're starting to experience that, they might send you to Vexen for testing. I'd die before I let that happen, but you know, it actually might." He told me, looking out my window at Kingdom Hearts.

"And I'd end up slaughtering Vexen." I growled. I would NOT be taken in for testing. No way in hell.

"Haha, yeah, I know you would. You're the last person that I could see actually agreeing or willingly going for testing. They would have to drag you there unconscious." He laughed. I smiled at him.

"And when I woke up, it would be their worst nightmare. I will not be like that replica." I growled, thinking about him. That's when it hit me.

"Oh my god!" I practically shouted. It startled Axel, and I watched him jump as I shouted.

"What?" He asked me.

"The replica! He's the replica of the guy I met today.... Riku!" I continued on. Axel stared at me.

"Yeah, that's right. Wow, that thought never even crossed my mind." He scratched his head again.

"Speaking of the replica... where is he? I haven't seen him in a while." I asked the red haired pyro.

"I don't know. I never keep tabs on the kid." He muttered, shrugging his shoulders. I just left it at that.

* * *

A month passed, and I found myself returning to the world Destiny Islands. This was where I had met Riku, and I wanted to know more about who this Jine was. She sounded... interesting. If I was her Nobody, I wanted to know more about her. No, I wanted to know EVERYTHING I could about her. I needed to know. If this is who I was, what was I like with a heart? Was I in love with anyone? Did I have a family? Who were my friends? There were so many questions.

"Why can I never find him again?" I found myself asking. I searched the whole world. I went into the cave where there was a drawing of a girl and a boy. It was cute. This guy looked like Roxas in a way, but his hair was different. The girl looked like Namine with shorter hair. Could these two people be who my friends were Nobodies of? I shook my head as I left, staring out at the ocean before I sat down on the sand. I noticed some seashells, and I quickly put them in my pocket. I knew that Xion loved seashells, so I figured I would give them to her. Sighing, I watched the sun set and then it began to get cold. Still no Riku.

"This is beginning to look like a waste of time. I'm putting off missions just to find out who I am, or who I was." I sighed, standing up and summoning a portal. Taking one last look at this world, I walked through the portal and into the brightness of the castle once again.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, yawning and stood up, stretching.

"Time to go on more missions. I'm tired of searching." I muttered, walking out of my room. As I walked down the hall, I slipped my cloak on and zipped it up. I didn't bother to flip my hood over my head like I normally would. I entered the Grey Area to see Roxas and Axel sitting there. They were in the middle of a conversation. I noticed Demyx playing his sitar quickly on the opposite side of the room, and Luxord just sitting there relaxing. Quickly, I walked over to Saix.

"Oh, it lives." He muttered, sarcasm present in his voice.

"Hit me with some missions." I demanded. He shook his head.

"You're to go and talk with Vexen today. That's the only mission you have." He told me. I watched Axel look up from the corner of my eye. I shook my head.

"No." I told him. Saix looked at me, his eyes lowered into a glare.

"Excuse me?" I heard him ask.

"I'm not going to talk to Vexen." I told him. Saix took a step toward me. He was much taller than me.

"You will do as your told, Nobody." He said with a stern voice.

"No." I repeated. Everyone in the room was looking at us now. No one was allowed to backtalk Saix. He was second-in-command.

"You will go to Vexen." He told me once again.

"Why? So you guys can perform tests on me. I don't think so." I told him. He was getting angry, I could tell as he took another step towards me.

"Is that defiance?" He asked me.

"No, not defiance. I refuse to be a lab rat." I told him. I heard Axel chuckle and Saix turned to him.

"Something to say, Axel?" He asked him.

"No, but I'll take her to Vexen." He spoke up. I turned to Axel, glaring.

"Very well. Get going. Maybe she'll listen to you." Saix growled, turning to face the moon of Kingdom Hearts. I watched Axel walk over to me and he grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the room.

* * *

"How dare you!" I snapped at him, shoving him hard against the wall. Axel groaned and looked at me.

"Jinx..." He started. I didn't let him finish. I kicked him hard in the shin and glared at him.

"How could you do this to me?! You're supposed to be my friend!" I shouted. He looked down at the ground, not making eye contact. I didn't care.

"Jinx... would you listen to me?" He asked me, his voice soft and low.

"No! I trusted you! You were my friend! I did as you asked! I've been careful for one whole month, and then you turn around and do this to me! You bastard! How can I even call you my friend anymore?!" I continued shouting at him as I saw Roxas walk down the same hallway. He stopped to look at us, noticing Axel was upset.

"Jinx..." Axel muttered.

"Shut up! I can't believe this!" I snapped at him again. I was so upset. All I wanted to do was hurt Axel and then run. Run from the Organization and never come back.

"I... would you please just listen?" He asked me again. Roxas continued to stand there.

"No! You know what Vexen will do to me! You know that he'll run all those goddamn tests on me! God knows what he'll do to me! If he finds out anything about me, he might turn me into his goddamn lab rat! Is that really what you want?! I can't believe you would do this to me! Send me to that monster to become a goddamn test subject, a fucking lab rat!!" I screamed at him. I took a step toward him, raising my hand to hit him. I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Jinx. Stop it." I heard the blonde speak up. He held my arm tightly.

"Roxas... mind your own goddamn business." I snapped at him, shoving him away from me so that he let go of my arm. Roxas stood there, shaking his head.

"You need to let Axel talk and stop your yelling. If Saix hears you, he'll come out here and things will just get worse." He told me. I glared at him.

"So what?! Let that bastard come out here! I don't care anymore!" I snapped. Axel took a step forward, pinning me against the wall so I couldn't move. I began struggling to get free.

"Jinx! Shut up!" He demanded. I glared at him and spit in his face. Axel looked away from me, wiping the saliva off his face. I continued struggling.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I shouted at him. At that moment, I felt a sharp pain in the side of my face. My eyes widened as I looked at Axel. He had hit me, and it had made my whole body freeze up.

"I'm not sending you to become a damn lab rat! I'm taking you to Vexen but I will not leave you there alone. I will be with you the whole time, whether Vexen likes it or not. If he has a problem with it, I will tell him to shut his face and do his goddamn work. I will not abandon you with that thing." He told me. I looked at him, and he let me go. I fell to my knees, my whole body shaking.

"I don't want to go.... I know he'll perform tests on me... he'll treat me like he does the replica." I muttered. Roxas was staring at us. Axel backed away from me.

"Just come with me. I promise that I'll be there with you the whole time. Maybe Vexen just wants to talk to you about why you've been avoiding missions the whole time. I hope he doesn't do anything drastic 'cause I'll have to kick the shit out of him if he does." I watched Axel's hands clench into fists, and then I saw Roxas' eyes widen as he stared at Axel. Could he be thinking the same thing as me?

"Axel... I..." I didn't know if I should even bother to ask him, but I stood up and touched his cheek with my hand.

"Huh?" He seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Let's go." I nodded, a smile on my face.

* * *

We walked into the basement where Vexen's room was. I knocked softly on the door, wincing when the man I despised opened it to look at me.

"Ah, you've finally decided to come down here, and you brought the pyro with you. How lovely. Do come in." He told us, opening the door. I entered carefully with Axel right behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked him, rather rudely.

"Saix has asked that I run some tests on you." He told me. I glared at him, my hands automatically balling into fists. I was ready to hit him.

"I'm not a goddamn test subject!" I snapped at him. Axel placed his hand on my shoulder as Vexen spun around to look at me.

"Hmm... and that's exactly why he has asked that I do these tests. He believes that there is more to you than meets the eye." Vexen informed me. I glared at him.

"I refuse to be a damn test subject, some damn lab rat that you think you can run tests on. Forget it!" I snapped again. Axel moved closer to me, as if he were protecting me.

"Calm down, Jinx." He whispered. I took his hand and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry, Axel." I whispered back as Vexen went through his stuff and opened a door that led to a lab.

"In here, please." He told me from the other room. I entered it with great hesitation.

"Ugh, this place is horrid. Is this where you made the replica?" I asked him. Vexen looked at me.

"Oh, the Riku replica. Yes. I created him..." I didn't let him finish.

"From the real Riku's memories. I already know." I told him. Vexen eyed me with curiousity.

"Sit on the table please." He told me as he grabbed some strange device. I looked at Axel, my eyes focused on him.

"I'll be right here." He whispered. I nodded my head and sat down on the table. Vexen walked over and examined me. I glared at him the whole time and when he touched me, I shoved him away on instinct.

"Now, now, now. You need to relax as I record the results and finish the examination." He told me as he continued the tests.

* * *

I walked out of the room, my anger spiked beyond belief. Vexen wouldn't tell me what he was writing down, and I had the urge to kick the door down and take it from him. I wanted to know what the tests were about. I was becoming more and more frustrated. I was rushing out of the basement as fast as I could before the urge was something I acted on. I felt a hand grab my arm and stop me.

"Would you slow down?" I heard the fiery pyro ask me. I didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry...." I whispered. I felt him loosen his grip and in that instant, I raised my hand and summoned a portal, running through it.

* * *

I felt the wind on my face, the smell of the salt in the air stung at my nose and I walked out towards the water. I stood there, the water washing itself over my boots as I stared out at the ocean. I felt bad that I just ran off on Axel after he stayed with me, but my anger had been getting the best of me. I continued to stand there, letting myself fall back against the sand. I heard the seagulls above talking to each other, their sound becoming familiar. I loved the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, the feeling of the warm wind against my skin, the smell of the ocean. This island was becoming my paradise, my sanctuary. I would run here from now on when I needed to get away from the darkness.

"Enjoying a day at the beach?" I heard a voice ask me. I sat up and noticed him standing there. I jumped to my feet and poked him hard in the chest.

"I have been searching for you!" I snapped at him. He raised an eyebrow, looking at me.

"Searching?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, are you deaf?" I asked him. He took his blindfold off, and took a step towards me.

"Now why in the world are you looking for me? Your friend seemed to want you to stay away from me the last time we met." He told me. I looked back out at the ocean.

"Axel's just... protective. He's worried he'll lose me, Riku." I told him, sitting down on the sandy beach again. I watched Riku sit next to me.

"Was there something in particular that you wanted with me?" He asked me, his eyes focused on me.

"Yes. I want to know about this girl that you knew. I want to know everything about Jine." I told him. My eyes were focused on the ocean.

"Oh, I see. Well, there's a lot I could tell you." Riku told me. I looked at him.

"You must have been close to her. Please, Riku... I need to know. You told me that I look like her. I want to know if I could possibly be her Nobody." I told him, almost begging. I needed answers, and he was the only one who could give them to me. I would do anything to get the answers I needed.

"Well, I was really close to her. She was... special to me." He told me, looking out at the ocean now. I didn't look away from him.

"Then tell me. I'll do anything for the answers I need!" I begged him. He looked at me, smiling.

"Okay, what do you need to know?" He asked me. I smiled at him.

"Everything." I whispered.

* * *

We spent a long time talking about this world, and I decided I needed to start asking the questions.

"So, this was home to everyone?" I asked him.

"Yes. This was home to Sora, Kairi, Jine and myself. Destiny Islands. We were building a raft to explore other worlds because we believed that there were others out there." Riku smiled, thinking back on those memories.

"What did Jine look like?" I asked him, staring at the ocean.

"She looked a lot like you. Silver and black hair, lime green eyes, perfect skin, and a beautiful smile. Her voice was soft and calm, soothing. She loved the ocean, too. You could see how much she adored it in her eyes." He smiled. I found myself smiling.

"Did she have a personality like mine?" I couldn't help but know.

"Well, she was pretty calm most of the time. She would always stay quiet except when I talked to her, and even then she was quiet. She blushed a lot, especially when I was around, or talking to her. She was really close to Sora. They were like brother and sister, almost inseparable. It was pretty funny, actually. When she was angry, she was uncontrollable. I remember her older brother upsetting her, and I found her here just fuming. She flew off the handle, cursing up a storm and then she would just relax listening to the ocean. It was her calm, her peace of mind." He grinned.

"Oh, then she's nothing like me. I'm not really quiet, and I'm always angry. I can't stand being with the Organization anymore." I muttered. Riku laughed.

"Well, maybe you're the other half of her." He told me.

"Well, what was the deal with you and her? You said she was really special to you." I told him. I saw him look at me.

"Yes. I... loved her." He whispered. I looked at him.

"Loved... her? Uhm, excuse me for asking... but what is love?" I asked him. He looked at me, grinning.

"That's right. You don't know emotions. You don't have a heart." He chuckled. I glared at him.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me, asshole." I snarled. He put his hands up in front of him.

"No, no. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just saying that it slipped my mind that you didn't know about emotions." He told me. I calmed down, giggling.

"I guess it slips my mind every now and then, too." I laughed. He smiled at me.

"Well, love is when you really care about someone, and you'd do anything for them. You want them to be happy, and you can't seem to get them off your mind. It's an amazing feeling." He smiled, staring at the ocean.

"Really? I'd like to know what love is. Are there any special parts to it?" I asked him. Riku looked at me, nodding.

"We used to hold hands, cuddle, stay close together... and we used to kiss." He told me, the sun setting now. I'd spent hours with him now, and it felt so nice. I wished I could do this with Axel.

"Kiss?" I asked him. The word sounded strange.

"Mhm..." He muttered, smiling. He was thinking about it now. It was easy to tell.

"What the hell is a kiss?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you. You have to see it or feel it for yourself to understand it." He told me. I stared at him, curiousity getting the best of me.

"Then show me." I told him. I wanted to know what this was. I wanted to have a heart again, and I'd do anything to have that happen.

"What?" He seemed shocked as he looked at me.

"I want to know. Please show me?" I asked him. Riku stared at me.

"Are you serious?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"Dead serious. I really want to know, Riku." I told him. Riku sat there, staring at me for a moment before he motioned for me to sit closer to him.

"Come. If you're serious, then I'll show you." He told me. I moved closer to him and I could feel the warmth of his body on mine as I sat there. He looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're really sure you want me to show you?" He asked again.

"Yes." I told him, answering immediately after he asked. I watched him carefully. He raised his hand to the side of my face, turning it towards his. I was looking straight in his eyes, and I felt scared again. I didn't know what he was going to do to me, and the thought frightened me.

"Alright, I'll show you... Jinx..." He whispered, moving his face closer to me. I watched his eyes close as his face got really close to mine and then I felt his lips brush against mine. I froze instantly, his lips resting against mine. After a moment, he pulled away from me and looked at me.

"That's... a kiss?" I asked him. Riku nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's a kiss. Now you know." He told me. I giggled at him.

"That's different. Is that a sign of love?" I asked him.

"Mhm. It's a sign of affection." He smiled at me. I touched my lips with my fingers. His lips felt so soft against mine, and I looked at him.

"I want to try." I told him. Riku raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked me.

"I want to try it. May I?" I asked him, the darkness surrounding us. The sky was beautiful as the stars lit it up, the moon shining. He looked so different in the moonlight, and I smiled at him.

"Uh, sure. If you really want to." He told me. He looked confused but I gently touched his face, leaning closer to him. I froze for a moment but regained my mindset, moving closer and gently, I pressed my lips to his. He let out a soft mumble and I felt his hand against the back of my head. He pulled me against him, pressing a bit harder and I felt my eyes close as if on instinct. I sat there, kissing him and I quickly pulled away.

"What was that?" I asked him, confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry... it just felt so familiar." He told me, his cheeks going a bit red as he looked away. I smiled at him, and stood up.

"Thank you, Riku. I gotta go home now. Can I see you tomorrow?" I asked him. Riku stood up and nodded. I grinned, taking a step towards him and gave him a quick kiss. Raising my hand, a portal appeared and I disappeared through it.


End file.
